bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil vs. Evil
Evil vs. Evil is the 42nd episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on December 31st, 2011. Plot The episode picks up where the previous one left off with the Brawlers being sent to the Doom Dimension. Wiseman 2/Gunz and the Nonets are angry with Mechtavius Destroyer for robbing them of their revenge against Drago. Mechtavius Destroyer then tells the Nonets that he will destroy them and absorb their powers for himself and they will become a part of him. He then takes them all down with ease. Wiseman 2 then grabs the Nonets and runs off with them into the woods. Meanwhile, in the Doom Dimension, the Brawlers are clueless as to how to escape. Reptak tells the Brawlers that Gunz was the one in the red Wiseman suit and that he is sure of it this time. Dan suggests that Drago try to teleport out of the Doom Dimension. Drago tries but fails leaving the Brawlers realizing that they are in serious trouble. Wiseman 2 and the Nonets are plotting to fight Mechtavius Destroyer and take him down for good. Stronk suggests that he and Spatterix combine but Spatterix says he does not want to as he does not like to combine with Stronk. They leave the woods and find Mechtavius Destroyer who fires at them. Wiseman 2 throws out Spatterix who tries to hold back the blast but is not powerful enough. Wiseman 2 then throws out Stronk who combines with Spatterix to form Scorptak. Scorptak proceeds to attack Mechtavius Destroyer. Wiseman 2 then throws out Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid who plan on combining as well but are shot down by Mechtavius Destroyer before they have the chance. Wiseman 2 then throws out Tremblar. The Darkus Nonets prepare to combine a second time but Mutabrid is shot point-blank by Mechtavius Destroyer and is weakened greatly. Despite this, he still insists on combining but he is once again shot by Mechtavius Destroyer. Mutabrid then apologizes to his brothers and dies and is then absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Enraged, the Nonets attack Mechtavius Destroyer all at once and destroy his shield. However, before they can attack again, the shield forms back. Tremblar, in combat mode attacks Mechtavius Destroyer who shoots down and destroys the seperated part of his body and then kills Tremblar, absorbing him as well. With the Nonets losing, Spatterix tells Wiseman 2 and Betadron to get out of there and go to the Doom Dimension so that they may face the Brawlers. Betadron, hesitant at first agrees and takes Wiseman 2 with him. Kodokor then sacrifices himself so that Scorptak can take Mechtavius Destroyer down. However, his plan fails and Mechtavius Destroyer seperates Spatterix and Stronk. On the verge of defeat, Spatterix tells Stronk that they need to combine again. Stronk tells Spatterix that he thought Spatterix did not like combining with him but Spatterix admits that he took back what he said before and that Stronk was the best partner he ever had. They are both then killed by Mechtavius Destroyer who absorbs their power and grows to a gigantic size. Back in the Doom Dimension, the Brawlers are still trapped when they hear Gunz's voice. They then see Wiseman 2 and Betadron who tell them that they have come to finally have their vengence. Bakugan Seen * Fusion Dragonoid * Reptak * Radizen * Roxtor * Jaakor * Orbeum * Skytruss * Betadron * Kodokor * Mutabrid * Spatterix * Stronk * Tremblar Combinations Seen * Scorptak Mechtogan Destroyers Seen * Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia *When Tremblar's Top Piece was destroyed, it didn't effect him at all, nor did it damage him, showing that once it detaches from Tremblar, it is no longer a part of him. * This episode marks the most amount of Bakugan massacre in the entire Bakugan series. Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge